inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (alien name: Gran) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven season 3, game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Kira Hiroto (吉良 ヒロト). Background He is shown to be a very caring person especially to his adoptive father and adoptive sister, and to the rest of his Sun Garden friends. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearances, he wears a long sleeve, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt underneath, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket, with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and he now notably wears glasses with a black frame. His skin also has gotten a healthier skin tone. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father, sister and siblings ,as seen in episode 61,when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training. However, if it was released, it would grant the person's body inhumane strength, but would result in cramping of the muscles and other physical discomforts, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will scream until their insides fall apart". Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the 2nd half of the game against Raimon. He's also very kind, like in episode 100 when he promised Kogure to go camping with everybody someday. He also showed his kind and caring personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto made his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he is Hiroto isn't there anymore. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watched Raimon's match withYokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the second just ignores and says that the match will be at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the elite teams of Aliea Academy. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match againstRaimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru andKurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injuried. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his team first goal with Ryuusei Blade. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called in by coach Hibiki along with his best friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. He was placed in A- team, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto was then chosen as one of the sixteen representatives of Japan. In Episode 070, he is seen watching an eating competition between Midorikawa and Kabeyama, also along who are watching the fun little competition were Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu were dribbled past by Kazemaru. After some time, he tried to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later he, thinks about Kudou. During the match against Big Waves, Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense besides Kidou, Fubuki and Gouenji. After the match against Desert Lion , Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. In Episode 089, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot is stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he becames scared as Inazuma Japan isn't playing as they usual play. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, to which they agreed. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou bring the Big Bang, scoring other point against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan wins he is seen being reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko. Plot (GO) Hiroto made his reappearance in Episode 040 (GO), where it is shown that he is also a member of Resistance along with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is mentioned that he is the president of the Kira Company, and it is also the reason why he changed his name to Kira. In Episode 041 (GO), he and Midorikawa are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance about the top secret project of Fifth Sector, "Dragonlink". In Episode 042 (GO), he is called by Midorikawa, who's says that had discovered what is the Dragonlink's project. He is later seen driving to the Amano Mikado Stadium along with Midorikawa to warn Endou about Dragonlink, saying that the project is terrible. In Episode 043 (GO), he is seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink allong with Midorikawa Ryuuji, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou and Kazemaru Ichirouta. He also appeared in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre!! In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to joins Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match he made a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, he is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last goal. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha You can recruit Hiroto, as Gran, after you defeat the Dark Emperors. Select him in the machine and wait till Hibiki calls you warning that he appeared. He will appear randomly near to the Yokato's field. You need to beat him three times; all of them in matches where you have to score 3 goals in 25:00 seconds. Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Hiroto will automatically joins your team during the first chapter of the game. Inazuma Eleven GO Shine To recruit him you need to have: *The Strongest of the Universe (item, drop from Raimon Aliea Union, Genesis and Chaos) *Midorikawa Ryuuji (character, Holy Road liner community master) *Kamezaki Kappa (character, Raimon Old club community master) *Yagami Reina (character, Pinball Stadium road community master) Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi' *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH The Birth '(with Fubuki) *'SH Big Bang '(with Fubuki and Kidou) *'SH Grand Fire' (with Gouenji & Toramaru) *'SH Gallop Buster' (3DS Game, Gran form) *'SH Extend Zone' (3DS Game, FFI/Guran form) *'SH' Space Penguin '(Gran form with Whezzie and Ulvida) * 'OF Scissors Bomb (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Guran form) *'OF Boost Glider' (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'OF Round Spark' (3DS Game, FFI form) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'DF' Planet Shield (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'SK Jamming! '(3DS Game) Keshin *'KH Tekki Hei Knight B' (3DS Game, Gran and FFI form) Relationships *Kira Seijirou (foster father) *Kira Hitomiko (foster sister) Trivia *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he is actually a really good person, as seen that he still cares about his 'father', although his 'father' already did something wrong to the team. *He is the only known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information in Garshield's main system computer. *Curiously, the two times that Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade evolved was during a final. The first was during the final of asia preliminaires against Fire Dragon and the second was during the final match of FFI against Little Gigant. *He's one of the few players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by their first name by most. Other examples are Atsuya, Touko, Rika, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He has a character song entitled "Starline". * When typing Hiroto's name in Kanji, then having it translated from Japanese to English, his name is translated as 'Hirohito' which is the name of one of the Emperors of Japan. *Kira Seijiro adopted Kiyama Hiroto because he looked just like his deceased son, Kira Hiroto. *He is one of the characters who have 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO(along with Fubuki and Fudou) *In the anime, he has a big fan named "Kamezaki Kappa". *Both he and Hitomiko have glasses in GO and they are similar too. *He has the same forename as Munakata Hiroto from Inazuma KFC. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team Category:Neo Raimon Category:GO characters Category:Resistance Category:Fire Character Category:Aliea Gakuen (Team) Category:Aliea B Category:Raimon Aliea Union Category:Last Rival